Invitations
by Zozz
Summary: Oneshot. Guess you could see it as warshipping. Alister's and Seto's thoughts after Doom, and when Kaiba is sending out the invitations to the KC Grand Championship.


-This is just a crappy one-shot I wrote while waiting for school to start. You could probably see it as Warshipping if you like. First part is Alister's POV and second part is Kaiba's POV. It takes place after Doom, before KC Grand Championship. The Alister part is **way** bigger than the Kaiba part… I haven't updated Red Eyed Secret in a while, I still need to write chapter 3 from my notebook into the comp…but chapter 4 is done and inside my comp . I've been busy doing a school project about Egypt… Anyway, Enjoy! The name Mackenzie is borrowed from LuckyLadybug, with her approval.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's weird. I miss him. Ever since that duel on the airplane, we haven't seen each other. I know he doesn't care for me, but one could always hope. I wish he could do something, anything, to show me he cares. He is not the only one I miss, I miss Mokuba too. He reminds me so much of Miroku. The same childish innocence, the faith in his family, the love for his big brother…

They're really lucky to still have each other. I hope they take care of the time they have…I just can't believe some of the things I did during Doom. I tried to take Kaiba's soul, but he wouldn't leave his brother. I always thought that tough side only was a façade, but at the end of that duel on the crashing plane, I realized that he is one of the strongest persons I've ever met. Therefore, I surrendered. I realized that just because I had lost Miroku, I couldn't take away Seto and Mokuba from each other. Back then, I only lived for revenge, so when I realized I couldn't get it, it didn't matter for me anymore.

Sometimes I don't know if I really wanted Doom to happen. I would still have Miroku. All lives would have been spared. You may think that the Pharaoh got everyone out, but that is not true. Many of them had already been sacrificed to the Leviathan.

But if it weren't for Doom, I would never have met Kaiba. And I wish to meet him again. If not to speak to him, only to see him, feel his presence. If I only could…but he have probably forgotten about me a long time ago. I am nothing to him, only an obstacle, at least I was in Doom, and I probably am now. Why would he miss me? I'm not going to say I _want _him to have forgotten about me, rather the opposite. I want him to miss me as much as I miss him, but I have to stay realistic. It isn't going to happen.

Lately I've been finding myself reading every article I can find about him, searching for the Internet for information about him, and every time I see someone who walks like him, talks like him or acts like him, I think of him. It's just like before Doom, when I thought I knew everything about him, jus because I have read everything about him… He still managed to surprise me.

I miss him so much, but I know he doesn't care about me in such way. He probably don't even remember my name. But if only I could meet him again…

I rise from the bench I was sitting on and slowly start walking out of the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I check through the invitations to my tournament.

_Rebecca Hawkins._

_Leon Wilson._

_Yugi Muto._

I put all of them aside to look at a special envelope. The envelope in itself isn't important, but the name on it is. He is so special to me, even though we only have met twice. I want to meet him again. He did try and take my soul with that stupid magic crap (that doesn't exist), but in the end, surrendered. He saved both me and Mokuba. I can understand now why he wanted to take my soul…I would do the same for Mokuba.

_Alister Mackenzie_

Alister…It's a beautiful name. He really has one of the strongest fighting sprits I've ever seen… I can't believe what I thought of him at first, that he was just a desperate loony…At the end of that duel on the airplane I saw how wrong I was. He is a great person. I miss him, but I doubt that we will meet again, unless I send this invitation. But even then, I doubt it. He won't come. I know it. He has no reason to come. I'm probably nothing to him, why would I mean anything to him? To him I'm probably just the person who took his brother away from him.

I tear up the envelope, and the invitation inside with it, and shove everything into the rubbish bin. I glance down at the pieces.

He wouldn't come anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it.. Please Review!!


End file.
